


science, explain this

by 4419



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Field Trip, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "I don't see the point in this.""I know, right? I don't see the connection with Science!""That's because this is a History fieldtrip, Jinhyuk."





	science, explain this

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone. whatever you're about to read is the effect of being sleep deprived. enjoy!

It's not one of those days, Wooseok hoped it was. He hope it wouldn't be this soon that he has to leave the conformity of the four walls of his classroom, but it is. Wooseok had to leave the school for a day filled with historical artifacts and places, something he's already used to. He's done it for three, four years already. It's easy, nothing he can't handle. Besides, the only thing that counts as a good thing in this is that the school scheduled this on his free day. And Wooseok's free day consist of _nothing._ Absolutely nothing, to the point that he gets bored. This will be a good past time, he guesses.

  
As he waits for his students to arrive, Wooseok opens his messages to see if there are any from Yohan, his TA, since he's supposed to act as a chaperone for the children.

  
_To. TA Yohan_

_Hey, where are you? The kids will be here any minute._

  
He receives a reply not long after he sends the message, and it looks like Yohan was in a hurry.

_From. TA Yohan_

_oMg_  
_woOseokssi_  
_I AN SO SORYR!!_  
_I HAVE LIT AND LANG TESST!! TODAY IM SO RRY_

  
_To. TA Yohan_

_That's alright, Yohan! But you couldn't inform me at least a day before? Anyway, good luck!_

  
_From. TA Yohan_

_WOOSEOKSSI MY ROLE NOODLE_  
_MODEL*_  
_THABK YOU_

  
Wooseok smiles fondly at Yohan's contact name before locking his phone. It's when his students started arriving. Jiheon being the punctual kid, arrived first, followed by her best friend, Wonyoung. Soon, Dongpyo arrived, Hyeongjun as well. Jinwoo was the last one to arrive, bowing to Wooseok in apology before slapping Hyeongjun's arm for unknown reasons. Ah, right, Wooseok remembers there are only five who signed up for this educational trip. It's different from the yearly fieldtrip they have. The school just want something to be called as a co-curricular activity which is why he's doing this. It was optional, too, so only a few signed up. By _few,_ he means, _five._ Wooseok's really not getting paid much for this.

  
"Hello, children. Before we go, I'll just head to the staff room. Wait for me outside." His students nod, and Wooseok runs up to the staff room to get _someone, anyone_ to join him as a chaperone for these kids.

  
He ends up convincing, Jinhyuk, the Science teacher, who does nothing but quote scientists and connect every little thing to science. He talks a lot, like, he doesn't even care if you listen or not. Wooseok doesn't dislike him. Yohan would snort if he ever hear Wooseok say that he dislikes Jinhyuk. Rather, it's the opposite. Opposite like, he really likes Jinhyuk, but he doesn't know how to approach the guy and ask him stuff not related to borrowing a stapler or an excess A4 white paper. So Wooseok ends up looking cold towards the said teacher, and from that day on, everyone thinks they hate each others' guts.

They get on a van the school provided. Wooseok is sitting beside the driver's seat as the school's personal driver gets them to where they're going. Jinhyuk sits by the door, Jinwoo, Jiheon and Wonyoung on his left, while Dongpyo and Hyeongjun sits at the back. The ride was not that long for the Korean History Museum was only a few minutes away. They were dropped off, and Wooseok tells the kids to stay together.

-

  
"Let's go inside and see some interesting stuffs from the past!" He comments on instinct. Wooseok knows how fake his happiness sounds. It's his dream to be a History teacher, but repeating the same old tour, same old script, gets tiring.

The explanation for each artifacts and paintings begins, Wooseok pointing at the art and pictures as he explains who made it and why it was made. The kids looked mildly interested, except for Jiheon whose head he sees nodding eagerly whenever he end his sentences.

Wooseok moves on to explain an opened book with stars and old astrological symbols. He explained that these were the records they had about constellation and space. Jinhyuk butts in, "So it's the foundation of Science in this country?"

"No, not technically this one. It was not official since there are many errors in this book."

Jinhyuk shrugs. "I'd say it's either misinformation or witchcraft."

Wooseok looks at him in utter confusion before shaking his head to continue. _Where did witchcraft came from?_ Did he seriously fell for someone who's into those kind of stuff?

"I don't see the point in this." Jinwoo interrupts Wooseok's explanation over a piece of rock that he says was from the Joseon Dynasty.

"I know, right? I don't see the connection with Science!" Jinhyuk exclaims, flailing his hands in disbelief.

Wooseok boredly looks at his student, and the Science teacher that was only dragged here to be the kids' guardian. "That's because this is a History fieldtrip, Jinhyuk."

That's when the bickering started. Jinhyuk would interrupt in every chance he gets. When Wooseok started talking about the make up used during those times, Jinhyuk would talk about the foundation of new chemicals that they add to create more pigmented make ups. Wooseok would mention clothing, Jinhyuk would explain the different particles inside it. Wooseok would point at another book, Jinhyuk would call it witchcraft again. It goes on like that for a couple of minutes. Their students were actually starting to worry. They don't even get Wooseok's explanations, how can they understand Jinhyuk's science talks? Jinwoo stiffly smiles at Dongpyo when he hears his friend sigh in annoyance.

  
"Can we all set aside our differences for a moment, and accept that nobody actually cares." Dongpyo says, smiles calmly as he looks at Jinhyuk and Wooseok, and his classmates.

"Yeah, honestly, I only signed up for extra grades." Wonyoung admits, shrugging with her arms crossed. Jiheon seems devastatingly offended as she stares at her best friend. "I thought you joined because you want to learn new things! With me!" Hyeongjun mumbles a _woops_ beside Jinwoo.

"No offense, Mr. Kim. You're a wonderful teacher, but I don't know why I'm here either." Jinwoo gives his teacher a lopsided smile.

"You wanted to get out of class but found out this was going to be held on a weekend." Dongpyo unhelpfully offers, leaning on his friend. "Remember you cried at lunch? Thinking you would be excused for that math quiz?" Jinwoo glares at his friend in return.

Wooseok sighs, hiding his face behind the brown folder he's holding. Jinhyuk stands there, awkwardly thinking of a way to move the situation forward. "Lunch time!" He excitingly announces. Wooseok looks at him in defeat. _It's 10:58am_ , he mumbles but Jinhyuk is already pulling this kids outside to the open area with available food stalls.

-

The early lunch did bring some energy back from the students who begrudgingly woke up early on a Saturday, and by the time they finished eating their food they became lively, just like how they always are inside the classroom. Jiheon looks like she's still disappointed with her best friend for believing she actually wanted to learn history with her. Wonyoung apologized for making Jiheon think that way, but she's in no way lying that she's here to learn. Wooseok looks at the other three next, Hyeongjun is currently snorting at Jinwoo who tells them he's been working out.

"Jinwoo, you're 12." Hyeongjun adds, but Jinwoo just huffs, turning to the other side. Dongpyo laughs at his friends for the sake of it.

Soon they go back to the museum and continue the tour. Jinhyuk leans down to whisper in Wooseok's ear, "Hey, you good over there?" It's natural to ask that, other teachers have asked him that so many times while he checks his students' exams papers. But it's Jinhyuk. It might not look like Wooseok's weak, but he is. _You're very weak for him._ Dammit, Yohan isn't even here but he managed to slap Wooseok into the reality that, yes, he is indeed weak for Jinhyuk, the number one Science fan.

  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm alright. You good...up there?"

  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it."

  
Needless to say, every word that comes out of their mouth was very awkward. That is why when the tour ends, they immediately send off the kids before going back to school at 5:00pm to grab their things. The campus always looked serene in the weekends. There aren't any ruckus along the halls, and there aren't students screaming and playing on the field. Wooseok and Jinhyuk walked side by side as they reach the staff room.

-

Jinhyuk opens the door to the, now, empty staff room. It's a Saturday anyway, they guessed the teachers who were here this morning went home early. Their stuffs are still in here, and the guard gave them a spare key because of the trip. He starts ranting about how everything about the said trip was nowhere near his field of expertise. "The kids might now think I'm into witchcraft," Jinhyuk says at one point.

  
As he keeps talking, Wooseok looks at him with unfocused eyes. _Should he, should he, should—_ "I like you." He said those words too quickly, and quietly that he's sure Jinhyuk didn't hear it. But, the silence is an indication that he, in fact, heard Wooseok.

"Come again?"

Ugh. "Look, I like you, Jinhyuk. Okay? I know you think I'm not fond of you, by the way I talk to you. The way I look at you. It's only because I don't know how to act around you, alright?"

He sees Jinhyuk's forehead crinkling in confusion. "And you're telling me this because?"

  
Wooseok gives an exaggerated sigh. Why did he even do this to himself? Nothing's woking out. "I don't know, okay? Maybe— maybe it's because I saw how much passion you had for Science? That you want to include it in every possible situation? _No,_ _that's_...Maybe— Maybe..." Wooseok drifts off of his words, looking down on his shoes like it'll help him figure out what exactly he's doing at that moment. "Gosh, I really don't know. I just. Really. Like you."

By the time he looks up to Jinhyuk, the Science teacher is already giving him a smirk. "Were you just trying to _woo_ me at how much knowledge you have for History?"

"N-no? No! Of course not!"

"Really?"

"Listen here, tall genes, I didn't do this on purpose. This was supposed to be an educational trip for selected students who wanted to participate. ( _"And for extra points."_ ) Yohan was supposed to accompany me, but the boy have exams today. I'm not cruel like that!" He saw Jinhyuk nod in understanding, but clearly, there's something in his mind. Jinhyuk hums.

"So we're just gonna end it here, then? Call it a day? You saying you like me, after making me think that you hate me? And me thinking of kissing you right now? That's it?"

  
"No. Not really."

  
And that's how they ended up making out inside the staff room at 5:37pm on a weekend. Later on, being caught by Jinhyuk's TA, Yuvin, as Jinhyuk lays Wooseok on his desk. Yuvin mumbles an apology, and, "You can continue, I'll wait outside, sir," walking out of the room. The two teachers looked at each other in panic, for a moment, before going back to their already heated kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡  
> talk to me^^ : [cc](https://curiouscat.me/4419th)


End file.
